kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
RM-KG2 Valvrave II2 Cahen
The RM-KG2 Valvrave II2 Cahen '''(カエン Cahen) is a Valvrave unit upgraded from Kagerou (Nao use) that appears in Kakumeiki Valvrave: Undertaker. It is piloted by Nao Ota. It is installed with both the '''Ardor Axel and Prismatic Gam making it quite similar to the original "complete" Valvrave II. Valvrave II2 also appears to be able to utilize equipment from the other Valvraves. Valvrave II2 serves as clear evidence that the weapons and equipment of the Valvraves are interchangeable. Armaments 'Valvrave I's Vurutoga' The is a large, all-purpose weapon originally used by Valvrave I and created by combining all of it's arm-carried weapons. Mimicking the concept of the Halberd, the Vurutoga can be carried and operated in a variety of ways as it is able to perform multiple attack elements, such as shooting, striking, piercing, and cutting. Each of the weapons that make up the Vurutoga can be used on their own and when the Vurutoga is destroyed or damaged the individual armaments can be salvaged. ;*Z-Edge :The are straight, single-edged blades built from Clear Fossil that mimic Japanese swords. A pair of long and short Z-Edges, comparable to a Japanese Daishō are used as a sort of dual-edged bayonet attached to the top of the Volc Arm. ;*Fold Sickle :A different pair from the ones stored on the Valvrave itself, these small, fold-able, Kama-like weapons have a Clear Fossil blade, and are used to create the Vurutoga by being attached to the sides of the extra parts that connects the Bladed Baiken to the underside of the Volc Arm. These appear to have a fair degree of movement and has been seen being used as a claw. ;*Volc Arm :The is a large hand-held gun meant for medium range combat, the Volc Arm has the ability to change it's power setting allowing for rapid fire or one powerful blast, and as an advantage of the properties of Hard Afterglow can fire either energy beams or needle-like bullets. As it draws energy from the Valvrave's Mirror RAVE Engine the Volc Arm does not run out of ammunition but after extended use during a battle the weapon begins to heat up, this waste heat is discharged by ejecting a Cooling Barrel from the weapon when necessary. There appears to be an attachment for a hard point on the shoulder armor to store the Volc Arm behind the right shoulder itself. :As it appears to have integrated Rail Systems for attaching the various weapons, the Volc Arm serves as the core of the Vurutoga; A long and short Z-Edge forming a dual-edged bayonet at the top, the Bladed Baiken attached underneath with Fold Sickles at the sides and the Meteor Plate in its folded state being used as a connector for the Strike Brace to the back end of the Volc Arm itself. ;*Strike Brace :The consists of a small physical shield meant to take severe punishment that would normally destroy the Valvrave's frame, a set of spikes for use as a punching weapon, and a saw-like blade; it is connected to Volc Arm via the Meteor Plate. Spare cooling barrels for the Volc Arm are also stored on the back side. ;*Meteor Plate :The is a folding cross boomerang-shaped weapon formed by two long plates, each end has a retractable blade of Clear Fossil. Although it is usually folded and held like a spear, it can be used as an autonomous throwing weapon. :When used to create the Vurutoga it attaches the Strike Brace to the Volc Arm as a connector. ;*Bladed Baiken :The is a large collapsible Kusarigama-like scythe weapon similar to the Fold Sickle. The red portion is an extendable chain. It relies on its weight and mass for radial striking. Simultaneously exploding Hard Afterglow energy at point-blank range significantly adds to the force of impact. :It is attached to Vurutoga, underneath the Volc Arm by being encased in extra parts that also hold the Fold Sickles on it's sides. 'Valvrave III' *'Armstronger Cannon' :The main weapons of the Valvrave III, these cannons are capable of long-distance bombardment by utilizing the energy amplification of the Mirror RAVE engine. In addition, they can divide into eight arm units that are capable of crushing an Ideal Mechanized Annihilator. *'Chain Saucer' :A pair of sub-weapons mounted over the shoulders, these cannons emit RAVE energy. They can fire disk-shaped Hard Afterglow projectiles. VVV Standard These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". ;*'Variable Vulcan' :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of its standard armaments. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. :It is unknown if it actually has Variable Vulcans. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, sickle-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are part of a Valvrave's standard armaments. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of the Valvrave's hands and are part of its standard armaments. Special Features *'Prismatic Gam' : Retained from the Kagerou (Nao use), the Prismatic Gams are devices to the lower legs that appear to be capable of reflecting long-range attacks away from the Valvrave. *'Ardor Axel' : A piece of equipment originally used by Valvrave II that is in someway related to the Ardor Grip found on the Valvrave I Full Impact. It seems to be designed to increase the speed and power of the Valvrave. It appears to have mounts for the IMP shield equipment found on Valvrave V. 'Valvrave IV' *'Multi-Leg Spine' :The Multi-Leg Spine (マルチレッグ・スパイン Maruchireggu Supain?) is a set of special equipment connected to the lower back of Valvrave II2 that consists of six legs arranged into three pairs that enhances Valvrave II2's speed and maneuverability; their form and how they move brings to mind a spider. Each leg has a wide range of movement and a pointed tip, similar to the Clear Fossil emitters found on a Valvrave's wrists and heels, which serve as thrusters. These thrusters can grant the Valvrave great speed when used in unison or great maneuverability with burst of energy from each leg in different directions. The Clear Fossil emitter tip of each leg is also able to create a disk of Hard Afterglow with a puncturing or jumping motion, that allows Valvrave II2 to rapidly maneuver and change it's direction of movement by using these disks as springboards. 'Valvrave V' *'IMP' :The IMP (Impregnable) is a large semi-transparent shield composed of Clear Fossil, a material that boasts overwhelming defense than most armor material. It maintains its defensive properties by coating the armor surface in special energy generated from the Mirror RAVE engine. Furthermore, the rate of overheating is significantly reduced compared to other Valvrave units. :In the manga, it is shown that it can be covered in solidified Hard Afterglow, in the form of jagged crystals, to allow it to reflect attacks, even missiles; Kyuma Inuzuka calls this Impregnable Mode. VVV Special Features These are special features consistent with all Valvraves. * Hard Afterglow *[[RAVE Engine|'Mirror RAVE Engine']] *[[VLC Polymer|'VLC Polymer']] *'Senses Nerves' :Unlike other Valvrave's, Valvrave II2's Senses Nerves are white instead of neon green. Gallery Untitled-21ValvraveTwoTwo.jpg Kakumeikivalvraveundertaker8.jpg Category:Valvrave Category:Mecha Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Combat Machines Category:Primate Frame Category:Golden Seven Category:Third Galactic Empire